The present invention is with respect to an apparatus for the compaction of foundry sand by the impact of gas under pressure on the sand filled into a flask over a pattern support plate with a pattern thereon, in the case of which there is a gas permeable diaphragm placed directly over the uncompacted foundry sand and the gas pressure is caused to act on the said gas permeable diaphragm.